Draco dormiens
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Charlie Weasley y Harry Potter son los únicos cuidadores de dragones que salen sin lesiones de un accidente en la Reserva. La razón, bueno, eso es un secreto que planean mantener entre ellos.


**Draco dormiens**

**Sumario: **Charlie Weasley y Harry Potter son los únicos cuidadores de dragones que salen sin lesiones de un accidente en la Reserva. La razón, bueno, eso es un secreto que planean mantener entre ellos.

**Género: **Fantasía ¿?

**Claves: **esta cosa loca es un AU, sin duda.

**Disclaimer: **Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo juego un poco con estos personajes.

Este fic participa en el Reto #4: _"Seres mágicos, sobrenaturales y criaturas en general"_ del foro **"Un Pequeño Rincón"**

* * *

—Baja la varita, Harry —La suavidad con que le habla suena a falsedad, a la calma que precede la peor tormenta. Él se niega a hacerlo—. No lo lastimes, deja que yo me encargue.

—Mira el desastre que hizo.

—No fue su intención…

Los alaridos acaban de cesar. Están inmóviles. En la penumbra del interior de la cueva, es difícil identificar más que los bultos de cuerpos tirados en el suelo; por un lado, es casi un alivio no ver la piel chamuscada, convertida en trozos de cuero seco, rígido, y huesos que quedaron expuestos cuando las capas que los cubrían se consumieron bajo el fuego. No es que el aroma a quemado que impregna el aire deje mucho a la imaginación, de cualquier modo.

Los demás dragones, los que pertenecen a la Reserva, han volado lejos de ahí en cuanto notaron que sus cuidadores perdían el control de la situación. Los heridos, aquellos que salvaron de las cacerías ilegales y se les complica moverse tan rápido, permanecen agazapados en túneles contiguos, lejos del peligro.

Y el responsable de aquel caos es la figura que pasa sobre sus cabezas, el aleteo sin prisas llena la cueva con su sonido cuando desciende. Tiene las escamas plateadas, la escasa luz que se cuela hasta ellos se ve reflejada en estas, y proyectada en dirección contraria con un resplandor débil.

Harry espera a que ponga las patas en el suelo, y sin bajar la varita ni relajar la postura, tantea, con la otra mano, su cinturón. Llevaba el látigo de adiestrador, el único objeto, en el mundo mágico o muggle, que produce algún efecto al contacto con la piel endurecida de los dragones. Tenía la esperanza de no utilizarlo, pero al parecer, sería necesario.

—Sh, sh —Charlie se le adelanta, posicionándose entre él y la criatura mágica, y extendiendo un brazo para impedir que avance. Se acerca con un pie delante del otro, despacio, sin hacer ruido alguno al caminar—. Ven aquí, pequeño, ven con Charlie. Tú no has hecho nada malo, ¿verdad? Tú no has hecho nada, nada…

El dragón ladea la cabeza. Cuando entreabre la boca, el fuego que le arde en el fondo de la garganta es visible por un instante, destellos amarillos y rojizos son enviados en diferentes ángulos. Charlie no deja de aproximarse, lento, cada vez más lento, agachándose.

—No va a pasarte nada —Le jura, y Harry quiere resoplar, porque si de algo está seguro, es que no pueden prometer que no le pase nada, cuando arremetió contra más de la mitad de los cuidadores de turno—, yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada. Ven, todo está bien. Nosotros te cuidamos.

Un gruñido bajo, gutural. Charlie se arrodilla en el suelo y le tiende las manos, en una silenciosa petición de que se acerque lo que queda del tramo entre ambos. Harry tiene los dedos cerrados sobre el mango del látigo. Un movimiento en falso y-

_Pero no lo hace._

Flexiona las patas, las alas se extienden a los costados. Pareciera que echara a volar. Entonces, de pronto, salta hacia el cuidador, repliega las alas contra el cuerpo, y antes de que tenga tiempo de procesar lo que ocurre, el dragón frota un lado de la cabeza contra Charlie, que se ríe y lo rodea con los brazos del cuello, sin encerrarlo por completo entre estos.

—Eso es, bien, muy bien. Tienes que mantenerte así, eres un dragón bueno, ¿recuerdas lo que hablamos? ¿cómo se portan los dragones buenos? —La criatura suelta una especie de bufido, demasiado humano, que expulsa una humarada por los bordes de su boca.

Harry se mantiene tenso por unos instantes, mientras ve a su compañero ponerse de pie, acariciando al dragón en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Lo peor ya debe haber pasado.

—Van a llevárselo —Dicta, soltando el látigo, y se desordena el cabello con ambas manos. Poco a poco, cae en cuenta de la magnitud del problema en que se han metido—, el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas no va a dejar que nos lo quedemos. Apenas lo vean, y sepan que hizo esto…

—Harry —Lo silencia, con un tono más severo, que vuelve a la normalidad enseguida—, no hables de esas cosas frente a él —Agrega, como si se tratase de una cuestión de lógica, y presiona las palmas en los lados de la cabeza del dragón, a pesar de que no hay oídos que cubrir ahí para que no siga la conversación.

Él emite un sonido de pura frustración y repasa la cueva con la mirada. Los dragones que huyeron aún no vuelven; deben dar vueltas por la zona al aire libre de la Reserva, lo que significa que más pronto que tarde, alguien los verá y querrá saber cómo es que los criadores no están cerca.

Y los cuidadores seguían sin moverse.

—Charlie —Llama en voz baja, al aproximarse a uno de los bultos humanos, y tocarlo con la punta de la bota. Sin reacción—, creo que los mató.

—Tonterías, un poco de fuego mágico no mata a un cuidador bien entrenado. No es más que un gaje del oficio, ¿verdad que sí? ¿cuántas veces no nos hemos quemado ya por tu culpa, pequeño? —Harry quiere replicarle, pero sabe que no tiene sentido. Ha vuelto a utilizar su tono más meloso y se dirige al dragón plateado, como si fuese incapaz de causar daño. A veces, teme que su compañero olvide que tratan con bestias de la máxima categoría de peligro, y no tiernos kneazle o un crup domesticado.

Suspira. Oh, bueno, no es como si nunca se hubiesen metido en problemas antes.

—Tenemos que llamar al jefe —Le dice a Charlie, mientras camina en torno a los cuerpos inmóviles. Supone que necesitarán permisos por atención mágica, puede que los internen incluso.

—Sí, sí.

—Y buscar a los cuidadores del turno de la tarde…

—Sí, sí.

—Hay que traer a los dragones de vuelta y revisar que no hayan roto los huevos en su prisa por salir.

—Ajá.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Charlie?

—Por supuesto.

Harry finaliza el recorrido y se posiciona detrás del otro mago, que está concentrado en revisar las alas del dragón, y no en lo que dice, como de costumbre. Se cruza de brazos.

—Y hay que vender a Draco a los traficantes ilegales de criaturas mágicas, como castigo por lo que hizo —Añade, con voz cantarina.

—Sí, cla- espera, ¿qué? —En un parpadeo, Charlie se ha metido entre el dragón y él, con los brazos extendidos, y lo observa con una expresión de horror—. ¡Harry, no puedes hacer eso! Es nuestro pequeño, no es su culpa, tiene un mal temperamento y…

—Acaba de quemar a once cuidadores con experiencia, ¿y todo por qué? ¿un berrinche? ¿le sirvieron poca comida?

—Pisaron su ala —Aclaró él, como si aquello lo arreglase todo, y vuelve junto al dragón para sostener la susodicha, estirándola lo suficiente para que Harry, a duras penas, entre la oscuridad, distinga la marca de la pisada de una bota—, ¿ves? Lo asustaron —Sentencia Charlie, abrazándose al cuello del dragón.

La criatura mueve la cabeza de arriba a abajo, en un asentimiento que es dificultado por su cuidador. Bien, aquello supera la paciencia de Harry. Da pasos firmes hacia ambos, la asesta un manotazo en los brazos a Charlie para que lo suelte, y apunta al dragón con la varita.

Los ojos grises de la criatura, tan brillantes como las escamas, lo observan como si tuviese una idea clara de lo que está por suceder. La punta del artefacto de madera toca el espacio entre ambas cuencas.

—_Draco dormiens._

El hechizo es un simple murmullo. Ante ellos, la figura del dragón se empequeñece, y Charlie tiene que atrapar al chico que queda en su lugar, para que no se desplome por completo y se golpee.

Draco está profundamente dormido. La ropa que debió llevar cuando adoptó la transformación, quedó reducida a franjas, que son cubiertas cuando Charlie lo envuelve en su cazadora de cuidador. A Harry le duele la cabeza sólo de pensar en todo lo que tendrán que hacer, antes de que abra los ojos de nuevo; puede que lo haga confundido, y ambos lleguen a la conclusión de que es mejor no decirle nada, como también existe la posibilidad de que, de alejarlo de la Reserva, tengan que lidiar con que se escape. _Otra vez_.

No sabe si es peor ir en la búsqueda de un dragón malhumorado al que poco le importa ser visto o no por muggles, o un mago de peor carácter, que todavía no domina sus cambios y sufre de ataques de pánico. Las dos son experiencias que preferiría no tener que repetir.

—No es posible que se altere por todo —Empieza a decir Harry, exasperado. Su compañero se ha subido al chico a la espalda y abre la marcha hacia el exterior de la cueva—, debería estar mejorando.

—Lo presionas demasiado, pobrecillo. _Está_ mejorando.

Él suelta un bufido, incrédulo. Cuando alcanzan la salida, da una última mirada por encima del hombro a sus compañeros caídos.

—Hablando en serio, ¿qué vamos a hacer si mató a alguno?

—Bueno, eso sería muy lamentable —Charlie titubea—, pero irán tras un dragón histérico, no un mago.

Supone que es la mejor respuesta que puede esperarse. Al fin y al cabo, es cierto que una quemadura mágica nunca ha matado a nadie en la Reserva; después de todo, ¿no estaban llenos de ellas?

—Sí, cierto. Vamos a dejarlo en uno de los cuartos —Le indica, adelantándose para estar seguro de que nadie los verá salir con Draco de la 'escena del crimen'.

—¿Puede ser en el mío?

—No.

Charlie se ríe. Los dos toman un camino aledaño, casi desconocido, hacia el refugio de los cuidadores. Un mensaje vía Patronus bastará para avisar que se necesita auxilio en las cuevas.

_Aquello podría recordarles a los demás criadores por qué no se molesta a los dragones dormidos._

* * *

_**Yo iba a hacer algo que no incluyese a Draco, yo iba a hacer algo que no incluyese...**_

**Fue inevitable. Cuando leo que me asignan un dragón, el primero en quien pensé fue en Charlie. Amo a Charlie. Aun así, deseché esa primera idea, y estuve a punto de dedicarme a una versión más sombría del Torneo de los Tres Magos, iba a ser un AU y hasta planeé una dramática muerte ¿?**

**Luego me senté frente al documento en blanco, lo pensé, lo pensé, lo pensé...y salió esto. Probablemente no sea lo más original del mundo si lleva a Draco, por su nombre, ¡pero vamos! ¡me lo sirvieron en bandeja de plata! Fue como ofrecerle a Voldy la victoria, o a Harry que conozca a sus padres; estas cosas son otro nivel.**

**En fin, espero les guste, no saben cómo disfruté moldeando al Charlie amante de los dragones. Literal. Y metafóricamente.**


End file.
